villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Hank the Hornet
Hank the Hornet (or better known as Hank) is a major antagonist in the 2014 German-Australian-Belgian 3D computer-animated comedy adventure film, Maya the Bee (promoted theatrically as "Maya the Bee Movie"), based on the 1912 German comic book series, The Adventures of Maya the Bee by the late Waldemar Bonsels. He was voiced by Andy McPhee. In the movie He and his hornets fly to their camp when they see bees collecting pollen. Hank then taunting them so as not to leave enough pollen for others, a guard insulting harvest thief, Hank takes it badly and howls to bees that hornets are not thieves. The same guard tells him to return from the whole he comes, Hank is not impressed that they are lucky because they have to set up their camp, before leaving he cuts a flower with his sting to intimidate the bee guards then go. Later after his son left somewhere without his knowing it, Hank began to cry until another hornet asked him his intention he denied that he was crying and the other hornet pointed to a group of Bees on their territory. Hank angry then tells them to get away because they were on his territory but the head of the group of bees told him that it was their territory and that they had until the first daylight to go, Hank threatening them to pull their hair off if they did not leave right away. Two ants caught the hornet camp in spite of themselves and left a grain of pollen. When the Hornets came back, Hank believed that it was the bees that had all break then very angry he united several horned armed and go crush the bees. That early morning, He and his Hornets are ready tomorrow for squash the pollen guzzlers and against the bees. That made Sting was fearful about Hornets are fighting against the bees, and Sting ran off to warn Maya, Willy, and Flip. When Maya and her Friends went to the Gorgo's hedge, He and his Hornets are ready to kill bees, and suddenly the Gorgo was waking and scared at them when Maya, Willy, and Sting are got in it. When Maya and her Friends got out of Gorgo's head, Maya tells them about bees and hornets can be friends and fight Gorgo instead. Maya shows about Willy and Sting are best friends and that Hank was unhappy about the camp. When Gorgo fell down to Buzzlina Von Beena, Crawley and Hank, Maya and her friends are worked together along with hornets and lift the Gorgo really hard. After Maya's friends and hornets are the Gorgo's head out, Sting thanked his father and made him proud, but he saw the royal jelly who stolen by Buzzlina. When the Queen is okay and his son Sting tells his father to do it, Hank shakes the Queen's hand and finally, he was reformed. At the end when Hank and his Hornets are joined bees in the hive, He watches his son Sting along with his sidekick Willy are hive heroes and finally he proud of him. When Flip starts the party Hank decided to dance was the Queen. Category:Arrogant Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Protagonists Category:In Love Category:Remorseful Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Neutral Evil Category:Criminals Category:Anti-Villain Category:Fighters Category:Rivals Category:Archenemy Category:Male Category:Paranoid Category:Extravagant Category:Animals Category:Successful Category:Destroyers Category:Leader Category:Redeemed Category:Honorable Category:On & Off Category:Mischievous Category:Related to Hero Category:Parents